Runaway Maiden
by kaoru1174
Summary: They have tried to hide their feelings but will become of the two when they are found out?
1. Chapter 1

Runaway Maiden

By Kaoru1174

A/N: First story for Maiden Rose/Hyakujitsu no Bara. I have loved this series since it first came out but lost track of it for a while. Thought of this story a long time ago but just remembered it and decided to write it down since I was on a bus for 3 hours! So here it is! It's looking like it's going to be my longest story posted on here. Hopefully the end doesn't suck too badly as I have yet decided how to end it. Hopefully won't take too long to finish. Enjoy and reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maiden Rose. Inariya-sensei does. Please support her. Contains graphic yaoi, m/m, boy's love, etc. Don't like, press the back button!**

I never thought it would come to this...

I had given up fighting Klaus. I loved him too much and found that I needed him just as much as he needed me. When we had the chance, we would sneak away. Our sex was desperate, quick and passionate. I found I craved this from him and he happily gave it to me. Klaus still didn't quite understand why we must hide this but he accepted the way I felt.

So it was like any other time, we had snuck away to Klaus' small shack. We kissed and shed the layers of our uniforms until our skin touched. Klaus got down on his knees, bringing my slacks with him, uncovering my erection. He smiled and kissed the head, taking it in his mouth. I had never thought I would enjoy something like this but I was sure wrong, Klaus was amazing at this! Within seconds, I was reduced to a whimpering mess, clinging to his long blond hair for support.

"Klaus!" I cried, "You're going to make me come!"

He laughed around my dick in his mouth and sucked me harder. I barely lasted another minute until I came hard in his mouth. He swallows it and stands up to kiss me. I'll never get over that he swallows my bodily fluids but I don't question it.

We kiss and I reach down to stroke his large penis. He turns me around and leans me over the edge of his bed. He rubs himself against my backside. I feel the familiar pang of fear, Klaus is so much bigger than I am and if he's not careful he will tear me apart. I must be a masochist because I don't care anymore. I need his body inside me. He positions himself at my ass. He takes my penis in his hand, rubbing it to an erection again. It distracts me enough for him to push himself inside my body. I gasp in pain and he rubs my penis to distract me from the pain, letting me adjust to his size. He slowly starts to thrust in me. It feels so good! I move with his body and moan loudly. We go for several minutes and I'm close again. I always come before Klaus so I'm trying to hold back. He's whispering in my ear, telling me he loves me in his own language, kissing my ear and neck. I can't hold back any longer and scream in orgasm.

That's when Klaus' door is kicked in and a group of soldiers file in, guns drawn. They stare at us in horror and I right back. Klaus moved so fast. He covered me with his large shirt, using the tie to bind my wrists on the bed.

He whispered in my ear. "Tell them I raped you, they will spare you if they think it's my fault"

"What...?" I was in shock, couldn't think.

"Taki!" He screamed in his coarse language. "Tell them that I was raping you! It will save you!"

The soldiers had reacted and grabbed him, pinning him to the wall. I was crying. I didn't know what to do. I had tried to avoid this. They will surely kill us both. I will be disgraced! What will my family and everyone else think?

I shook my head. "No" I replied in his language.

"Taki, listen to me! I want you to live so please!"

"I can't live without you!"

"You have to!"

"Taki-sama!" the leader of the group slapped me. "What the fuck is going on? You let that monster touch you?" He screamed in my face. I held up my bound hands, seeing what Klaus had done.

"I... I was raped, I couldn't get away." I said hollowly. One of the men punched Klaus in the stomach, sending him to his knees. They kicked him until he passed out. Several of them cursed and screamed at Klaus. They dragged him away.

The lead solider had believed or at least acted like he believed my claims of being raped. He looked upon me with pity and badly masked disgust. He untied my wrists. Klaus had tied them so tight; they left marks, like he wanted. I yanked my pants up and buttoned up Klaus' shirt. I was shaking. I was taken out of the small shack and led to the company's doctor.

When asked, I found I couldn't speak. I just stated ahead, thinking of the man I love.

As always, Klaus thought of me before himself. He protected me and now he's going to lose his life, all because of our carnal desires.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woo! Chapter two is up! This chapter is a lot longer than I had planned… so I broke it up! Anyways enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maiden Rose. Inariya-sensei does. Please support her. Contains graphic yaoi, m/m, boy's love, etc. Don't like, press the back button!**

Runaway Maiden, Chapter Two

By Kaoru1174

After being cleaned and checked up by the doctor, they took me to a questioning room that I had seen many of times. I was still in shock; I walked around the room, nervously. I couldn't hold still. The leader of the group was named Sato. He was here now, watching me.

"The doctor says you look fine, Taki-sama, not too much damage." He said. "Almost like, you let that dog have you."

I stopped pacing, startled.

"What are you saying?" I asked, coolly. "Like I just let him fuck me?"

He nodded. "I think you're lying about what happened. If I was getting raped, I'd fight back, shoot him. Your gun was across the room, in your nicely folded jacket. Doesn't say rape to me." He walked across the room and smacked me, sending me flying against the wall.

"Of course, I can't prove it and it's your word against mine, Commander Reizen, but hey at least we will finally be rid of the rabid dog. My men want to castrate him. In the very least, he'll be publicly executed tomorrow." He smiled and turned away. "Good night, Commander Reizen"

He left me alone. I couldn't hold in my panic any longer. I fell to my knees, crying so hard I could barely breathe, imagining all the torture they were subjecting Klaus to.

All I could think of was how to get us out of here. There had to be away. We could escape, run away. I tried calming myself down. We had to escape; I couldn't live without Klaus by my side. I would hurt the people who counted on me but to see Klaus die would kill me. I made up my mind. I would rescue him and we would run away, we would be happy.

I stood up, my back straight, and walked to my room. I had to think of a plan and prepare.

The morning came all too soon. They were going to execute Klaus at 6:30 today. I couldn't let that happen.

I slung a small backpack on my shoulder. Inside, several packs of bullets, a change of clothes for Klaus and I, some dried food, some medical supplies and a knife. I wore a black T-shirt and pants, my gun on my waist.

I shook with fear and adrenaline. I was terrified. If I messed up, my head would be next to Klaus'. Maybe that's what I want. I don't know. I love him so much and that's all I thought about. I laced up my boots and left my comfortable, plush life behind. I could never return here.

My plan? I don't really have one. I planned to ambush the guards as they took Klaus to his death. After? That's the hard part. I kept thinking of everything that could possible go wrong. What is Klaus was too hurt to move? What if we couldn't get out in time? Everything flashing through my head, I can't think! I ran to the place where they were keeping Klaus. I hid just outside the door to the cell block. I was breathing heavily. I had to calm down! I closed my eyes for moment, trying to calm down. I laughed at myself. I had been in the military for as long as I could remember and now I was using everything I learned against those taught me and learned beside me. Guilt flashed through me but I pushed it down. I can feel it later.

I checked the time: 6:15. The waiting is going to kill me! I didn't have long to wait until I heard the creaking of a cell door open. On my way here I had pick up a metal pipe and that's what I planned to use on the guards. I hoped I didn't have to kill anyone but if I had to then I would do what had to be done.

I looked around the corner and saw them start walking towards me. Thank gods, there was only two guards with Klaus. He looked like hell, bruises and cuts all over his body but at least he looked okay enough to walk. I readied myself, I only had one chance.

They walked past me and I jumped up, swinging the pipe. It made  
contact with the first guard. He slammed against the wall and fell to the ground, knocked out. I turned to the next one. He looked at me in shock.

"Taki-sama?"

I shook my head and whispered "sorry" as I struck him square in the face. He fell against the wall. I couldn't control my breathing and the panic in my mind. I just beat the shit out of my own men!

"Taki! What the fuck are you doing? What were you thinking?!" Klaus yelled at me. It brought me back and I kneeled to look it the guard's pocket for the keys to his shackles. Found it!

I turned to Klaus. He was staring at me angrily. He softened a little when I kissed him. He turned around so I could unlock the shackles. He turned back to me, rubbing his wrists. He gently smacked me on the back of the head, smiling at me.

"You've really fucked up this time, Taki. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I love you, jerk! Now, come on, we got to go before someone sees us!" I said, grabbing his hand. He follows me, limping slightly. It's probably worse but he thinks he has to hide it from me.

We go by his shack, where he changes and grabs a few things. He leads me to his motorcycle. I looked nervously at it. I've never been on the thing before. He takes my bag and ties it to the back, along with a couple cans of gasoline. He turns to me.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Taki? If we leave like this, you can't come back. Everyone will view you as a traitor." He takes me hands and looks into my eyes.

I nod, not speaking. If I do I know I'll cry. I've thought of this all before. But I can't be without Klaus. He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Okay then, let's go." He said, getting on the motorcycle, starting it up. I take a deep breath and get on behind him.


End file.
